Time Passes on
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: The tale of the Young Sheik's rise to Sheik. A Gerudo Prince's battle within himself for the right path. A Sheikah whose lost his way and searching for a purpose. And of course the Hero of Time's journey...but that comes much later.
1. 1 3 Stones, 2 Sheikah, A Hero & his Sage

_SK: I found it I found it! I had started Silvia and Illiam's back story in a notebook and I lost it. Now I have found it and here is chapter 1! Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? Those still on m alert list are probably like,, "She isn't dead?" Not dead and I have a new story. Well semi-new =.= I'll let you guys read and then comment at the end. Oh and a friendly warning, this is the background story of three of my original characters...so it focus' on them. Just saying.  
_

_**Chapter 1 Three Stones, Two Sheikah, A Hero and his Sage**_

A pain-filled scream echoed throughout the night air. A cool wind blew through the otherwise empty corridor. A pair of blood-shaded eyes gazed in curiosity. Just what was that scream? A gruff voice he recognized as his uncle's flew to his elongated ears. Their design assisted his hearing beyond that of Hylian ears. This advantage allowed the young Sheikah to listen in on his uncle and mother.

"I know what the odds are Impa." The boy felt his body freeze, not fully understanding just why. Maybe it was something in his Uncle's tone. It just sounded so very sad. "My wife will probably not make it through the night because of her injury."

"I'm sorry Sheik," her voice carried a heavy burden, "she was just trying to save me…" Her voice grew quiet as she spotted the little boy. He held up his arms, wanting to comfort his mother as much as he wanted her comfort. It didn't take long for her strong arms to pull him up and into a gentle embrace. Her arms held him against her chest; the steady beat of her heart soon filled his ears.

"Mama," he whispered the loving name with the carefree tenderness and endless understanding only a naive child could show. Barely seen through the white cloth he used as a mask, Sheik gave his nephew a knowing smile and walked back toward the room they had come from.

"My little Illiam," he felt her warmth, her love. Slowly, as the hours passed he felt her pain, her tears. Her grip around him tightened as he felt her sense of loss. Illiam buried his face in his mother's chest, holding her. Soon he heard the rhythm of his uncle's soft breathing. Curious and confused eyes watched his uncle. Impa released her son and gently set him down on the floor in front of her. She stood back up and Illiam clutched onto the cloth of his mother's pants. A small bundle nestled between his arm and chest. Sheik bent down sitting in a way that strongly reminded Illiam of a frog.

"See her Illiam?" a small face revealed itself from the folds of the bundle. Her sapphire eyes opened wide, a smile beaming on her face. Her bright smile was contagious as one appeared on Illiam's face as well. "This is Silvia."

"Silya," Illiam's vain attempt to correctly pronounce the newborn baby's name brought a smile to both Impa and Sheik's faces.

"This is your cousin Illiam," his uncle's voice held a very tender tone as he spoke, "you need to protect her okay? She doesn't have a mommy like you do. So you must help me take care of her."

"No mama?" for a second, Illiam wondered how that was possible. His two-year-old mind couldn't wrap around the idea of not having a mama. However, unlike most two-year-olds, he simply accepted it, "okay. I will Ukle."

The Sheikah lived hidden in their village near and under Kakariko Village in the shadows of the world Hyrule belonged to. This secret was known to no one outside the Sheikah themselves. With Sheik busy leading his people, making time when he could, Illiam did his best to assist in Silvia's care taking. The two became inseparable as the years went by. Safe in their hidden village.

And their secret remained safe. Until one day-in a book long forgotten by history, a man from the desert discovered the truth. He found the secret to entering the Sheikah hidden realm. Little Silvia lived her first three years in peace and happiness. Smiling alongside Illiam and her father...until that night.

_The two young Sheikah lay sleeping in their bed. Silvia awoke feeling uneasy. The young girl groped around in the dark until she felt her cousin's arm. "Illy!" she shook his arm, growing frantic as she began to hear commotion outside, "wake!"_

_"Sil," he grumbled as he rolled over at first. It seemed he intended to go back to sleep. The commotion outside finally caught his attention and he shot up out of bed. Sheik burst into the room through their bedroom door._

_"Impa you and your husband take the little ones, I'll stay behind and fight as long as possible," as he spoke he scooped the younger two into his arms and handed the groggy Illiam over to his mother's arms. Silvia held onto her father, clutching to his mask and shoulder. A strange sense of dread fell over her as she and Illiam exchanged glances._

_"She already lost her mother Sheik don't-"_

_"I'm the only one who's strong enough Impa," his voice was firm, leaving no room for argument, "the Sheikah can't lose you." Silvia hugged her father closely. She didn't understand what he was talking about, but it scared her. In a much more tender tone he met Silvia's gaze, "I love you little Silvia."_

_"I uv oo too Daddy," her uncle Illiam Senior took her from her father. Reluctantly she released him from her grip. Never taking her small sapphire gaze off of him until they were out in the hallway. A cry caught in her throat._

That was the last time Silvia laid eyes on her father. The fountain's water presented her with no more time to reminisce than it did food to eat. The young golden haired princess sat beside her. Her locks fell over her shoulders and glimmered in the sunlight reflecting its golden rays. A contrast to her own light silver hair pulled back in a tight braid.

Standing guard stood Illiam. Though his mother didn't resemble her brother, Illiam was nearly the spitting image of Silvia's father. However, that familiar mask was missing from the Sheikah ensemble his uncle used to wear. Revealing his face and eyes to have been distinctively inherited from his mother. His robes were that of the traditional Sheikah, skin-tight armor of altering royal blue and lavender. Illiam's revealed the hint of his maturing physique.

Silvia couldn't bring herself to wear the true Sheikah garbs. Instead she wore a tunic of mid-thigh length. Solid blue in color save for the ruby eye of truth on the chest of her tunic. The pants she wore were slightly baggy and her boots were strangely plain and slender. Where she had managed to find the seamless footwear she refused to share with anyone.

From beside Silvia, the princess held her rose colored skirt that fell to around her ankles. Taking a deep breath she continued to stare at the ground, "Silvia." Though Zelda and Silvia were the same age, Zelda acted far older than Silvia tended to. And as she had done since Silvia became her personal guard, Zelda simply called her name to get her undivided attention.

"Yes my Princess?" Silvia glanced over, not completely taking her gaze off of the surrounding crowd. Her mind searched for the possible cause of her sister's distress quickly finding one, "are you worried about your dream?"

"Do you believe the figure in the light will really come?" The Princes inquired. Illiam threw the girls a gentle smile as Zelda, usually confident sounded so unsure of herself.

"Of course milady," the young Sheikah sat back, "you saw it in a dream. So it shall come to pass as you saw it." Any listener would have never guessed nor believed that the two girls were only nine years of age. Illiam barely believe it, though he was only eleven.

"That man is coming again," Zelda sighed deeply. That was Silvia's cue to stand up and assist her Princess. She walked to behind her and tied back her golden locks. Pulling a light colored piece of cloth over them, completely covering them, she tied it firmly at the base of her Princess' neck. "Will you go scout the marketplace once more?"

"If that is your wish," she lifted her sapphire gaze and met with a scarlet one, "I shall return shortly." Throwing down a Deku nut Silvia vanished from the marketplace or so it would seem. The art of teleportation had been a secret of the Sheikah hundreds of years and Silvia had mastered it quickly. So reappearing out of sight was as easy as staying out of sight was to her. Both skills had been her mother's specialties and she looked to follow in her parents footsteps.

Quickly sweeping her gaze over the crowd it wasn't long until she laid eyes on a glowing white orb. The orb fluttered about with beautiful butterfly-like wings. Silvia soon realized that the orb was actually a fairy. Unless they were in bottles Fairies stayed near the Kokiri forest. She followed the fairy's flight and spotted the young boy she was attached to.

Curiosity surged through her. The boy was clearly Hylian and yet, not only did he have a fairy, but he wore the forest green tunic of the Kokiri. A matching hat hid most of his golden locks from view save a few that fell into his deep blue eyes. His eyes looked about the marketplace with amazement and wonder. It was as if he had never been here before. He wasn't defenseless, she saw a wooden shield and a hilt protruding from it on his back.

Silvia stayed there, hidden in the shadows wondering if she should approach him. Her Princess had entrusted her with a vision. It had been a vision of a light emerging from the forest with a glowing orb. Along with the orb the figure held the Emerald entrusted to the forest guardian the Great Deku Tree. Here he was, but as a Sheikah it was not Silvia's place to get him to meet her Princess. If it was him he should already be on his way there.

The desert man-known as Ganondorf King of the Thieves had a son. He was about her age she believed. Or was he older? She didn't really know much about the Prince of the Gerudo. Now Silvia wished she did. After all this boy could very well be him and she would've possibly helped put Zelda in danger. Silvia stopped chastising herself and took another look at him. Silvia's lips curled into a smirk. Unless he knew some spell to disguise himself, this boy couldn't be from the desert. His skin was far too fair. He wandered about from shop to shop and had amazing skill in the market games.

He wasn't a threat, but she still couldn't lead him to the castle. So she settled on following him. Illiam would watch over Zelda while she was here. As long as Silvia kept an eye on this boy it didn't matter whether or not he managed to sneak into the castle. And so she made sure to keep an eye on him.

The little fairy seemed very strict-wanting to get straight to the mission. Their mission was apparently to speak with Princess Zelda. Link, that was his name. The boy was cute and despite only being ten he seemed to capture the heart of every girl in town. As Silvia watched Link catch a Cucco for a little girl in a yellow dress she didn't notice a certain Sheikah creep up behind her.

"Hey," Silvia nearly grabbed her manriki chain. The chain was a weapon common amongst their people. The chain was usually hidden inside the forearm area of the sleeve and had weighted ends. Silvia's chain and its location was no exception.

"Sorry," was all Illiam muttered with a bemused smirk.

"Illiam what are you doing here?" Silvia tried to catch her breath. She wasn't used to not knowing when someone snuck up on her.

"Princess Zellie was worried." Illiam's gaze followed her own, "You think that's him?"

Yeah, he hasn't said a word yet," she watched him approach a young red-haired girl Silvia knew was called Malon, "though everyone still understands him somehow."

"Really?" his gaze shifted to Malon. He seemed to linger on her image. He usually did when she delivered milk with her father from Lon lon Ranch.

"I was wondering if I should escort him to the Princess. What do you think?" She turned her attention towards Illiam. She was seeking advice from her older cousin, hoping he would confirm she had chosen correctly in simply following him.

Illiam closed his ruby eyes slowly as he took in a deep sigh. Reopening them he met her gaze, "It would be unwise to bring him directly to her, however," his glance flew back to the carefree youth, "That doesn't mean we should stop him either."

"You're so good at this," she sighed deeply. At least she had made the right decision, "Well let's go back to her then. Or should I stay and watch him?"

"You go, I'll stay." Illiam followed Link's every move, "You're her body guard in training."

A simple nod and Silvia departed. Relief immediately flood over Illiam. Despite his confidence in her abilities Silvia was just nine. Though he himself was only two years older, to him, that made all the difference. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost her parents. Staying by the Princess' side was much safer. His mother would be watching over them both. Babysitting this Link, well it probably wouldn't be the most exciting thing to do, but it gave him something to do other than stand and try to look as tough as an eleven-year-old can.

It seemed Link was finally making his way to the castle. In honor of the visiting Gerudo King and his son, no one was allowed into the castle. _'How will you get in?'_ Over all Illiam was impressed. Link had located some vines on the way back to the market after speaking with the guard. He used them to gain access passed the main gate. Stealthily he snuck passed the guards. _'Maybe we should post guards on that knoll path. Nah.' _Link surprised him even further by actually swimming up the moat. _'He must be determined…wait where'd he get that Cucco? And how was he carrying it?'_ And just when Illiam thought Link might get caught, he dodged all of the guards. _'You think they'd notice the glowing orb wouldn't you?'_

In little under a day the boy had infiltrated Hyrule Castle. Silvia joined Illiam in the shadows. With nearly stilled breath and weapons ready they watched the exchange. After Link presented the Kokiri Emerald as proof they both relaxed-though not completely of course. After awhile Impa appeared from her hiding place. She taught Link _Zelda's Lullaby _and escorted Link out. To their relief and surprise, Illiam and Silvia did not receive a scolding for their decision. Instead they received a mission. Impa's husband Illiam Senior stood beside her now.

"My son, you are the older of the two and you have no true charge." Impa's stare hushed his protest. Illiam had always felt Silvia was his true charge, "follow the boy. Don't assist him in any way, but make sure the Gerudo King doesn't either."

"Yes mother," Illiam disappeared in a flash leaving Silvia alone with her guardians.

"We assume you understand your mission already," the proud elder Illiam spoke gently. His golden locks fell over his shoulders. He kept his hair longer than was custom for Hylian males, but average for his own race.

"I watch my Princess," cheerfully Silvia smiled up at her uncle, "do I stay overnight to watch her now?" Since Silvia was still young and training, Impa was still Zelda's primary guard, but Silvia was assigned to every now and then.

"As long as Ganondorf remains in this castle," Impa's stern voice and tight bun sharply contrasted the laid-back style of her husband. Yet Silvia still saw the love hidden so tenderly from obvious view. Somehow Silvia never really felt it was there for her. Bowing to her family she disappeared and located her Princess. Zelda's figure was curled up on her grand bed. Silvia took her place at the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb her Princess as she sat on the fine blankets.

"Silvia," her attention immediately turned to her Princess at the sounds of her name.

"Yes my Princess?" Silvia closed her sapphire eyes and began to focus on the darkness around them. She took in the sounds and smells while separating her attention to listen to Zelda as well.

"Did I do the right thing?" Zelda inquired uncertainly. Silvia felt the shift in weight as Zelda sat up in bed, "Sending that boy to find the spiritual stones instead of going myself?"

"You can't do it yourself Princess. It's too dangerous according to Lady Impa" her attention shifted from the bedroom to the hallway outside. She sensed a cat outside the door, but it soon moved on. Losing sight of whatever its prey had been. "Illiam has gone to watch him."

"That's nice," she said relived. The weight shifted again as Zelda laid back down, "remember to get some sleep."

"As always," the moon found its way into the sky before Silvia heard her Princess' breathing ease in the steady beat of slumber. Finally hearing this, she allowed herself to drift into a light slumber. The slightest sound or movement would wake her. She thanked the Goddesses Zelda didn't move in her sleep.

Over the next few weeks Silvia did her best to keep Zelda in high spirits. At night Illiam would try his best to report back, but Link sometimes went days without sleep. "He never talks," Illiam stated in an over-exaggerated manner. "The fairy talks. She never stops talking, oh and her name is Navi," his story was interrupted by the crisp sound of the apple he bit into. "I'm not sure if he can't get a word in edge wise or if he just doesn't want to talk."

"Do you suppose he can't talk or he just doesn't talk?" Zelda's curiosity arose as it always did with Illiam's reports. Silvia sat quietly, listening in the corner.

"I believe that if he couldn't talk he wouldn't be able to yell either," as usual Illiam spoke in a carefree manner. He took the final bite and stood from his seat, "and believe me. He loves to yell. Time I headed back out."

Soon Link had all three spiritual stones and was on his way to present them to the Princess. Silvia and Zelda awaited Link and Illiam's arrival. Ganondorf had been acting strangely as of late, so Zelda carried with her the beautifully crafted clay flute. This ocarina was special, not only in its sapphire hue, but also because it was a treasure of the royal family. The Ocarina of Time.

She was planning on giving it away to the young boy. However, it seemed her plans had to be changed. The Elder Illiam and his wife hurried through the door to Zelda's room, "I'll escape with the Princess. You take the children."

"Be careful my love," he kissed her on the cheek and before Silvia could determined what was going on she was scooped up into her uncle's arms.

"But Impa," Zelda started to protest, Impa silenced her with a single glare, "right."

"Illiam is on his way here, I'll hide them in the graveyard and come back to slow him down." Those were the last words anyone uttered before they left. Dread began to fill her-just as it had on that day. Those same words, '_I'll stay behind to slow them down.' 'I'll stay behind and fight as long as possible.'_ It was happening again. She was being taken to safety while someone else would disappear.

They arrived at the entrance and she grabbed onto his pant leg, "No Uncle Ill-:

"Silvia," he bent down and placed a gentle hand on her head, "this is our duty. I need you to be a strong girl now. I'm going to get Illiam. I'll be back with him." Silvia nodded her head holding back the tears. She watched him leave and sure enough within moments he was back with his son. They sat there in silence at the entrance to the Shadow Temple. The Sheikah overlooked this temple as the Goron's did the Fire and the Gerudo the Spirit.

Not a word was spoken between them as they moved into the small cave-like opening. Silvia sat on the up risen circle in the center of the unlit torches. Rows of torches all in circles. Desperately she wanted to be strong like her parents. Strong so that no one else had to protect her. Illiam gently put his arms around her, holding her close. His gaze fell on the temple door-he asked the spirits for protection. A blazing fire erupted from the torches around them. The spirits of Sheikah erupted from each and every flame lit torch.

Illliam held her closer, unsure of what to do. Then Silvia's gaze met the spirit directly in front of them. He had been the first Sheikah Leader. The first Sheik, Silvia's ancestor, stared down at them. Few minutes went by before the platform beneath them began to glow.

"You wish to protect others, so is the way of the Sheikah. We will bestow this power upon you," the leader's voice seemed nowhere and everywhere all at once. From either side, two silver haired Sheikah women approached them. Silvia's heartbeat quickened, but Illiam's remained steady. He knew what Silvia didn't. In order for the spirits of the past to reveal themselves, a Sheikah must leave this world.

The women gently pulled the two children away from each other. Illiam felt one place a hand over his chest while Silvia felt one touch her back. After the hands were removed a sensation erupted from the spots. It felt cold yet it burned like someone was using those spots to heat ice. Neither of them screamed out in pain or shock. They remained strong, gritting their teeth.

Illiam looked to Silvia's back where his gaze met a single scarlet eye, a crying eye known as the eye of truth. Silvia turned her own gaze meeting a similar eye on Illiam's chest. Looking into each other's gazes, they were no longer sapphire or scarlet, but instead both were silver. The shirts were burned and torn near the spots with their new markings.

"We've given you the true eyes and gifts from the Goddess of Shadows herself. Use them wisely," the Sheikah who led them to Hyrule, betrayed the royal family, and then remade peace vanished. The rest of the Sheikah followed suit, vanishing as the flames disappeared. Along with a newly arrived spirit who flashed his gentle smile one last time and turned to disappear with his brother and sister-in-law. Illiam returned his father's gentle smile.

His heart ached, but he would not cry. As the last male Sheikah he would uphold their dignity…for now at least. Silvia on the other hand couldn't help the tear that rolled down her soft cheek. However brief the moment was she had just seen them again. Sylvain, the last Sheik of the Sheikah before their slaughter and his wife Lynne. Warriors, Sheik, Hylian lady, noble protectors of the royal family, and Silvia's father and mother.

"Daddy," her whisper fell only on her cousin's ears. The spirits were gone now. They stayed only long enough to welcome a new comrade and to bestow the eyes of truth.

"Sil," his warm hand fell on her cold shoulder, "let's go home."

"If you say so Ill," he led her out of the graveyard and carefully they made their way past the cursed house of skultula and up the ramp into their home. In truth it was Illiam's home. Silvia had never felt at home there. And now that her Uncle Illiam was gone it felt even less like home.

"I wonder when mom is gonna be home," Illiam mused as he discarded his torn shirt.

"Whenever it is safe for the Princess to return."

_I edited the best I can. If you see any problems feel free to share them with me. Though I would appreciate your opinions and reviews on the chapter as well! Chapter 2 will be up soon. This is the beginning of Silvia and Illiam's background. It does focus more on Silvia-but that's because of the nature their powers take on later._

_And because Silvia was my main role play character whereas Illiam was a secondary. Well...thats what I have to say._


	2. 2 The Cursed Blessing of the Sheikah

_SK: Whoot! Another chapter done. Well Zosh, the Ruto Scene didn't make it. Manly cause I wanted to go more in-depth into the years while Silvia was in the ST. But I am slowly getting to it…slowly. Well guys here's my next chapter-hoe you like._

_**Chapter 2 The Blessed Curse of the Sheikah**_

Her mind wandered as Silvia lay in the bed she used while at Impa's. The young Sheikah had changed into another tunic, Illiam having disposed of their torn ones. Her aunt had not returned yet and though he said nothing, Silvia saw the worry behind Illiam's tender carefree smile. Her now silver eyes gazed up at the moon. _'Nearly midnight.'_ The knowledge didn't sooth her any. As midnight approached her back began to burn as ice again.

Closing her eyes she endured the pain. The more she tried to endure the worse the pain grew. With every beat of her heart the blood in her veins froze and then boiled. Clutching the blanket, and her teeth, she tried to endure silently. Her mother would've endured. Her father would've endured. Her Aunt, her Uncle. It kept growing and growing. Her gaze fell to Illiam sleeping soundly. He lay there calmly, seemingly not bothered by whatever pain she was feeling. Why wasn't he…there was nothing covering his mark. Not even a blanket.

In a somewhat desperate attempt, Silvia threw her shirt off and onto the floor. The cool night air touched her back, instant relief flooded over her. For whatever reason, she could feel relief again. Silvia tried to lay down, but shot back up as it came again. The pain faded away. For whatever reason, it seemed as though she couldn't cover her mark. Part of her wished Illiam had not discarded her burned shirt. Though only Illiam was in the house and she was not yet a woman, Silvia still felt a certain female obligation to cover herself. Yet, she couldn't cover her mark.

Covering herself with her sheet, Silvia stood and walked over to her dresser. Rifling for a bit, she pulled out one of her tunics. A blade was never far from reach in her Aunt's home. Reaching under the dresser Silvia produced a small straight bladed sword. If she remembered the name right, it was called a ninjato. Frowning a bit, she felt for a smaller blade and found a dagger with a violet eye embedded into it. A small smile formed on her lips. _Uncle Illiam_. He never had liked the blood stained eye.

Returning her attention to her tunic Silvia held it to her shoulders and measure with her eyes. Slowly and skillfully she cut along the top so that only the cloth around her neck remained connected. Carefully to measure her back, she pulled the blade down and cut, making sure not to cut too much off. Her job done, Silvia pulled the shirt over her head and examined her job. It was far from perfect, but her back was now exposed while her front was covered. There was enough fabric around the bottom to hold her tunic around her. Not many girls her age could do something like this, but Silvia had to sew her own tunics in order to have the Sheikah eye on her chest.

Exhausted from the physical and emotional toll the day had taken on her, Silvia made her way to bed. Crawling into her bed, she curled up on her side. Carefully, she pulled the sheet over her shoulders and sighed as the fabric hung down, not touching her back. Hopefully it would remain that way til the morning. Images came to her, some were her memories. Others were memories she felt belonged to Illiam. With a reassurance that he could feel her as well Silvia drifted into sleep.

* * *

Before the cucco had its chance to crow and awake the Hylians of Kakariko Village, the two Sheikah children were awake. Both were now fully dressed, though Silvia's mark sent some pain, it was considerably weaker and she could ignore it. Illiam was convinced there was a way to return their eyes to their usual colors. Taking a deep breath, he closed his currently silver eyes and concentrated. Focusing his thoughts and will he could feel warmth underneath his lids and when he reopened them his gaze fell to the mirror. They were blood red once again. Giving his younger cousin a smirk, he nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, she too closed her silver eyes and concentrated. Like Illiam, her eyes grew warm and when she opened them they had returned to sapphire. Illiam's voice sounded from behind her. "It's weird. It sortof feels like I already know how to do it."

"Yeah, like a little feeling in the back of your mind, like when Lady Impa teaches us something, but you can't remember," Silvia agreed. Through the window, the sun began to rise.

Illiam felt a fire burn through his veins from his chest, immediately followed by a frozen feeling. Reaching out, Illiam grabbed onto the chair beside him. "Uncover your eye Illy!" her voice was calm, yet loud. Not thinking, Illiam unsheathed the knife in his boot and cut the fabric of his shirt. Relief suddenly followed and he smirked to her. It was clear to both that these 'blessing' were not solely a blessing.

"Well, I wonder how angry mom is going to be when she sees my new…uh…tattoo," Illiam mused to her and the air, "guess that throws my modesty out the window."

"I don't want anyone to know," Silvia's quiet request was answered as assurance shown plain on Illiam's features. "Not until we know what these are," she finished looking to the window.

"We'll figure something out Sil," he placed his slightly calloused hand on her shoulder. The reassuring smile he gave her diminished a little as they both turned their faces to the front door. A tingling feeling prodded at the back of their minds. It told them another Sheikah had arrived. A stronger feeling told them it was an older woman-Lady Impa. There was a faint buzz around another presence…maybe they could feel Zelda with her. Illiam tried to smile, but he felt something was off. If it was the Princess, what was this he felt? Slowly opening his mind he allowed knowledge to flow from what seemed like the very depths of his mind. Zelda had a spell over her…a spell of Sheikah magic.

Relief flooded over Silvia as she rushed out to ensure the safety of her princess. Silvia rushed with a speed she hadn't realized she could reach, but was pleased she could. Smiling she stopped in front of her guardian and princess. The calm relief that had rested on her vanished as sapphire eyes met scarlet. Unexplained rage flooded through Silvia as she stared, not at Zelda's teal gaze, but instead staring back at Silvia were the eyes of her father. Now Silvia could sense the magic Impa had used on Zelda. Her powers over illusions had transformed Zelda into a much younger version of the last Sheik. Sylvain, Silvia's father.

"How dare you," the venom in her voice shot to the princess' and Impa's ears, "how dare you wear my father's face!" Pain surged through Silvia's wrist as her fist connected with the stolen face.

All eyes in the room widened in shock. Illiam had entered the room to see Silvia, the girl who hated even practice sparring, strike her princess. When Illiam watched his mother's hand rise to strike Silvia-she vanished. Illiam stood there, baffled. The shadows had just swallowed his cousin. Looking over to Zelda he could see that deep down the princess was sleeping. Yet, another side of her conscious controlled the now male-by-appearance- body. Illiam could easily pass as his brother. So why had Silvia become so enraged that she betrayed her vow? Then he realized just how much this new face reminded him of a much older face.

* * *

A rock erupted into several pieces as a dark whip cracked the top. Hot tears, burned from the pain and anger she felt rising inside her. Blinded by her rage her limbs felt numb. She lashed out with something inside of her. Silvia wasn't sure nor did she care what it was. The sound of things breaking did nothing to quell her anger, but it did satisfy her rage. Occasionally she felt the dark whips catch on her skin or clothes, but she ignored it. How could she? How could Impa give those scarlet eyes to Zelda? Silvia didn't even have her father's scarlet eyes. Nor his golden hair.

Her heart ached for a connection to him. Her eyes held the same shape as her father's, but the color, the scarlet eye of the Sheikah had always belonged to everyone-except Silvia. In that way Silvia had felt connected to Zelda. A teal gaze, but it was somewhat blue. No! Lady Impa had taken that from her. The pain in her heart grew, felt as if her heart was about to be ripped from her chest. _'Why? Why Daddy? Why does she have your eyes? Why don't I?'_ She was vaguely aware of the blood dripping down her arms, but she ignored it. She ignored the scarlet liquid that now streamed down her arms and shown through the rips in her clothing. Scarlet…

Suddenly arms were being wrapped around her. "Get a hold of yourself!" there was something in his voice that was unlike anything she had ever heard, "whatever you're so angry about it's not worth you spilling your own blood!"

Somehow, for some reason, she calmed down. Silvia couldn't really explain it, but somehow she felt safe in his arms. That feeling washed over her and she stopped, pulling back in the darkness she had lashed out with. His voice and the warmth of his embrace.

"See? It's okay now little Sheikah," his words were spoken so softly. His grip around her loosened. "You might want to find shelter. There's a dark wind blowing." She sighed and turned to face him, but her head was dizzy. The world around her began to spin, his arms caught her. Looking up, she met a ruby gaze before everything went black.

The next thing she remembered, Silvia was waking up, lying on her back in her bed. "Was he a dream?" Bandages covered her arms and, if she had to guess, were anywhere she had cut herself. Her muscles were sore all over.

"Silvia," a worried and familiar, yet unfamiliar voice summoned her attention with one word, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Silvia felt the arms of the disguised princess wrap themselves around her. Guilt smothered her as understanding came over the young Sheikah maiden. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't apologize. I should've thought about your feelings." Though it had been odd hearing Zelda as a male, feeling it was also a completely different event. Silvia knew now that while Zelda was still there, this being was someone different.

"I forgive you if you forgive me…Sheik," a smile braced her lips as she gave her princess the title of the Sheikah leader, "what happened to Link?"

Sheik released her and turned away, guilt riddled on his face, "he became trapped in the Temple of Time. He wasn't ready."

"When he grows up he will be," Illiam's voice caught their attention, "for now, we must get stronger." Gone for less than two hours and she had been brought back, blood stained her outfit. His heart had been filled with panic as his mother took Silvia in her arms and handed her to Illiam. He had rushed her up to the room and cleaned every wound. Now, he felt relieved she had awoken and seemed fine. Whatever had sent her to the graveyard had vanished upon being reunited with her princess.

"Of course," he watched her stand up. The moon was high in the sky and he had been careful not to cover her mark. Silvia must've felt this, because she kept her back away from their view. "I wish to train away from Aunt Impa."

Panic gripped at him again, "You can't-"

"Go ahead Silvia," his mother's voice cut through the air and kept him rooted to the spot, "you no longer have a charge," he had never heard her so cold to Silvia, "you became a rogue Sheikah the second you rose your fist against a member of the royal family."

Illiam was about to defend her, but Silvia spoke up, "I did not strike my princess," there was defiance in her voice that took both Illiam and Impa by surprise, "My princess is gone. She awaits her hero. I hit a fellow Sheikah."

A gentle smile crossed Impa's features, "Good. If you had said otherwise I would have had to really pronounce you a rogue." _'But she's nine!'_ Illiam objected in his mind. Even if Silvia didn't have a charge, she was his charge. She had been since she was born.

"Where are you going to train?" he couldn't believe this. He had just lost his father. Silvia's parents were gone, making her the next in line to lead. There were a lot of reasons he could think of to keep her here. And he had the power to, "I am your guardian, it's my right to know." Then, her gaze met his own. A cool feeling fell over his eyes and he watched hers turn silver. Then…he understood. Silvia wouldn't be able to leave later. Now while Zelda was hidden. This was the only chance Silvia had to go out and train. But, if she left he couldn't protect her. Sighing, he gave her his usual smirk, "Go now, it might be your only chance," with a last nod. She disappeared.

* * *

She felt so cool as if she were swimming. There was no light, yet she knew exactly where she was going. Shortly after she had been taken into the shadows, Silvia was released. The shadows disappeared from around her. Surrounding her once again, were the torches, the answers she sook were in there. Taking off her tunic, Silvia stepped up to the door. The Eye of Truth stared down at her, Silvia turned around. Somehow, her mark activated the door and once it was open, she disappeared into it. Using the shadows to transverse the great temple. Not to be seen again for four years.

* * *

Why could he not sense her? Illiam released an irritated sigh. 'Sheik' as he now called himself, was somewhere with Illiam's mother, Impa. Impa had left Illiam to his own devices. Silvia had been gone for a year or so and he had been training with his blessing. He had discovered several interesting powers, one of which was, no matter what, he could sense if his mother was approaching. Another was, any Hylian who laid eyes on the scarlet eye emblazed on his chest, opened their minds to him. Sometimes that was a pain, but he had learned to block them out.

With a sigh-and a smile, Illiam rose. He knew who he would go visit. Running the distance from Kakariko Village to Lon lon Ranch in half the time it would've taken him before the mark. Another change was his stamina and speed had increased. Usually he'd stay away from the sight of Hylians, but she was special. Walking into the ranch he searched for her. He held a gentle smile as he watched her round up some cuccos. "Malon."

"Illy," her little face brightened up as she raced over to him. His heart began to beat faster as she grew closer. She giggled as she grabbed his hand, "come on Illy. You can catch the cuccos too!"

His voice seemed to leave him, but he giggled with her and as they reached the cuccos, he began to chase after them as well. Making sure he went no faster than she did, "You're good at this Malon."

"Cause I'm a ranch girl silly Illy," she giggled and handed him a cucco, "here, now you have one."

"Yeah now I have one," Illiam humored her. She seemed so sweet and innocent, despite the war that had been raged in Hyrule Market, she remained safe at the ranch. Illiam inquired, "What do I do with it?"

Before Malon had a chance to answer Talon called her name. Illiam watched her run off, waving to him. Releasing the cucco, he looked around the ranch and observed Mr. Ingo feeding the horses. His gaze narrowed, he wasn't a bad guy, but something about him today. He snapped his head towards the entrance. A dark aura was coming from the visitor. His eyes widened as Illiam ran towards the entrance.

"Illy what's wrong?" Malon was taken by surprise as Illiam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her behind the barn. "What are you doing?" She demanded a little frightened.

"Shhh," he kept her head tucked near his chest, "please May, just trust me." And she did place her trust in him. She leaned her head against his chest and held onto the opening of his shirt. A faint blush formed on his cheeks, but he ignored it and listened to the conversation outside.

"Talon," the voice was malicious and dark, "you are not worthy of breeding horses for my warriors." There was a darker feeling to it. Malon heard it too and held tighter.

"Now just wait an' hear me out," he pleaded with the dark King, "I'm old, I'm no threat to ye. Please my wife died and all I 'ave left is mah ranch and mah daughter." Illiam inwardly cursed Talon for mentioning Malon's existence.

"I've heard of your Gerudo daughter," his laughter could only be described as evil, "She belongs with her mother's people. Not here on this lowly Hylian ranch." He could only imagine the horror on Talon's face. Malon began to struggle, but Illiam held her in place.

"Father," a voice interrupted the conversation. Illiam and Malon both froze. Illiam knew that voice, it was the voice of the young man who had carried Silvia's bloody and battered body back over a year ago, "it isn't right to separate a child from the only home she's known."

"Gano-"

"Gan," the venom 'Gan' used to correct whatever his father was about to call him gave Illiam hope.

"Gan," the evil kill relented, "Ingo."

"Y-yes my most gracious and evil King," his pitiful voice disgusted the young Sheikah as he listened to him suck up to the King who was taking over Hyrule and ruining lives.

"You knew the girl's mother correct?" a sickening feeling crept through Illiam, "her name."

"Michella," his response was more than eager.

"You mean-"

"Yes Gan, he means your aunt Michella," another evil chuckled erupted; "Malon is your cousin. Do you still believe she belongs here? Do you think she belongs at the ranch?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation in Gan's voice, "I believe she belongs where her mother left her."

"You cursed idi-" The king seemed to stop himself, "very well then. Talon, I share spare your life and allow your daughter to remain here at that ranch. However, you must leave. Ingo, the ranch is now yours."

"Oh thank you your most-"

"Now wait just righ' thare-"

"Father that isn't what I-"

"Silence!" his voice boomed and Malon began to shake in Illiam's arms. "Ingo you may show your gratitude by presenting me with a horse. Talon I want you gone before the sun sets today. Gan you are to see to that! If he's still here I will not hesitate to kill him." With that, Illiam felt the evil king leave. Malon ran from his arms to her father.

"Daddy!" Malon cried in dismay. Illiam watched her tears fall as she threw herself into her father's arms.

"Its alrigh' darlin'. It's alrigh'." Talon held her close and tried to comfort her. Illiam looked to the youth who had been left behind. His face didn't look any happier than Illiam felt. There was no dark aura emitting from the young man. Illiam watched him run a hand through his short scarlet hair.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," his voice had deepened past childhood, but Illiam could tell he wasn't yet a man, "my father's can be such a-" he stopped himself as his gaze rested on Malon. His eyes were ruby like fire instead of scarlet like blood or the traditional golden. "-Not nice man. I wish there was something I could do." His frustration moved Illiam. He stepped from the shadows.

"I can help." Illiam offered.

"Who are you?" The young man demanded. Instant defenses went up for both of them, Gan's defenses slowly faded as recognition flashed across his features, "aren't you that little Sheikah's cousin?"

"My name is Illiam. And I can help Mr. Talon," he noted Gan's doubt and quickly added, "neither of us are strong enough to beat the King right? So we have to take the chance to get Mr. Talon out of here. My mom is protecting Kakariko Village. He could hide there."

"I'm coming too!" Malon protested as she held onto her father.

"How old are you Illiam?" Gan looked torn. It was like he wanted to go comfort Malon, but didn't know if he should. "Ummm…..May..lon?"

"Illy is twelve," she answered as she looked up from her father's arm. Her cheeks were still tear-stained, with fresh ones ready to come, "w-was my mom really your aunt? Illy can take care of my Dad and me." Her trust in him filled Illiam's heart with warmth.

"Malon," Gan squatted down and hesitantly placed his hand on her hair, "we'll take care of your Dad. But, you need to stay here." Before she could protest he spoke up again, "You need to make sure the horses are well taken care of okay? And I promise I'll visit you."

"I'll come everyday." Illiam offered stepping forward.

"But-"

"I recon' it's a great idear darlin'," Talon tried to comfort his daughter. Illiam didn't like the eager look in Ingo's eyes as he just stood back. Watching them all, Ingo began to rub his hands together.

* * *

This was doing no good. Pain surged as she slammed her fist into one of the stone walls. It stood, firm and in place. The room she remained in was empty, she had disposed of the keese that inhabited it. Silvia needed a strong opponent. If she focused enough energy, Silvia could control the shadows around her. They would forge weapons, or pull her in and take her wherever she wanted to go. This didn't do any good unless she could practice it against someone.

A thought came to her. Focusing with everything, she tried to forge someone from her own shadow. Silvia had rummaged through many of the hallways. Some contained secret rooms with books containing their history. She remembered a story. A story of creature known as Lis Noka. It was said that for several generations, the Silver Clan gave their children names beginning with the letters 'Sil'. Backwards, Sil became Lis and Lis meant Shadow. A Lis Noka was a warrior made from the Shadows using the Silver eyes.

She understood now. The Silver Eyes came from the cursed blessing. So maybe….she concentrated. Her shadow began to rise from the ground. It formed into a darken silhouette of Silvia herself. The shadow's eyes began to glow an eerie red. _"You of the Silver eyes. You who summon me. I will not exist without a name. Do you know what I am to be named little one?"_

Her voice was eerily like Silvia's. Yet it was distorted and sounded much older. "Aivlis. You are my Shadow and you will fight with and for me."

_"Very well little one,"_ a grin formed upon what would be her lips. _"You must become stronger. You do not currently have the strength to use me and still breathe."_ With that Aivlis faded back into the ground. Dropping to her knees, Silvia gasped for air. She felt exhausted. It would take several hours of rest before she could even stand again. After a few moments she glanced down at her hands and her shadow. Laughter filled the air.

"Blood red eyes," Silvia threw her head back and ran a hand threw her silver hair, "my shadow warrior. She'll have blood red eyes. Well Lady Impa….what do you think of that? I'm not such a mutt after all. No," she looked back to her shadow, "I am a true Sheikah. I am the next of the Silver Clan to claim the title of Sheik. I'm the Young Sheik. Watch me Impa, I will grow stronger and I will protect my Princess! One day," her voice grew softer, "One day even you might accept me."

* * *

_SK: And hello again. I think I got the edits out. And now Illiam and Silvia's journeys are about to take their own turns. Opinions?_


	3. 3 Thinking of You

_SK: Yays! I managed to fit in time to start and finish up a chapter! Well guys I hope you enjoy this one as you enjoyed the rest. Sorry there's not much humor in the beginning, but this is a darker toned story. Well, It's been another year…let's see how they're doing shall we?_

**Chapter 3 Thinking of You**

Could he really trust this guy? Illiam's mind couldn't wrap itself around the idea. Ganondorf Dragmire II. Or as he preferred to be called, Gan. It was true that Gan wasn't the Incarnation of Evil Junior, but he wasn't Mr. Nice Guy either. Another year had gone by and things in Hyrule were just getting worse. Gan was possibly one of the few reasons Illiam was able to leave Malon's side at all. Ingo had discovered that Gan wouldn't tolerate any harm to Malon.

Even so, Illiam didn't like being away from her for very long. He felt useful by her side. He felt needed. His whole life Illiam had protected Silvia, watched over her, made sure she ate well, trained hard, and of course took time out to have fun. Now, she was gone. Training in the dark depths of the Shadow Temple, no need for a worrying cousin. And when Illiam was away from Malon, he knew Gan was watching over her. Malon didn't really need him either, but at least she made him feel like she did.

Zelda and Illiam had never been close, so 'Sheik' was no real friend. Malon was busy with her chores at the ranch, and Silvia was gone. Illiam felt…alone. Loneliness could penetrate even Illiam's happy demeanor and dampen his outlook on things. "Why can't Silvia come back already? I'm bored."

"Hey Illiam," Gan called. Gan's voice had passed through a change Illiam's was unfortunately starting to go through. Gan's was deeper now, but his accent was still as thick, "I know you're around here Sheikah boy."

"You do?" Illiam swung upside down from his perch on the tree branch and was eye to eye with the Gerudo Prince. Illiam thought out loud, "maybe I'm an illusion? The real me sneaking up behind you?" His golden hair hung down from his head. "Did you ever notice your eyes are scarlet and not golden?"

"Can't say I ever looked," Gan sighed and grabbed Illiam's arm, one tug and Illiam had to flip to keep from smashing his head into the ground, "Malon made lunch. Let's go."

Illiam stood up and blinked in disbelief. "You came all the way to Kakariko Village so I could go eat lunch with you and May? How long were you walking?" It made more sense after Illiam actually looked Gan over. The young man was wearing thin cotton-silk pants, Gerudo of course, and a shirt just as thin. There was a thin layer of sweat glistening against his skin. The scarlet hair fell from a loose ponytail and clung to his cheek. His chest was heaving up and down with the effort of breathing, but he made no panting sounds. Gan stood tall and proud despite the obvious physical effort he had exerted.

"I wasn't walking for long. Don't give me that look Illiam," Gan snapped and diverted his gaze as looked back towards the entrance, "I'd say about an hour's run for you and I. A Sheikah is supposed to be strong. The heat from your field is nothing compared to the heat of the desert, so don't bother worrying about me." H shifted his weight and continued, "besides. You're a friend of Malon's and…I'd like to think that make us friends by relation if nothing else."

Suddenly…it made sense. His question had been answered. Gan could be trusted, Gan was like Illiam. They both loved Malon, wanted to protect her and…they both wanted a friend. "Whatever you say pal!" Illiam threw an arm around Gan's shoulders, surprising the older boy and exclaimed, "Let's go get lunch. Just don't slow me down."

"Slow you down?" An arrogant smirk spread across Gan's face, "I think I should be the one saying that. You're so scrawny. One of my arms is the size of both of yours."

"But you don't use arms to run with," a mischievous grin formed on Illiam's as he removed his arm and began to crouch down, "you use your legs."

Gan actually chuckled. In all the time Illiam had known him, Gan had never laughed. A chuckle was a good start. "I have one more question before I leave you in my dust." Gan began, his movement reflected Illiam's own.

"And what's that?" Illiam inquired, prepared to sprint off the minute Gan made motion to move from where they stood. Gan's expression shifted ever so slightly.

"Do you know a female Sheikah about Malon's age?" Gan's question came from out of the clear blue sky and Illiam had to catch his balance before he fell over. How did Gan know about Silvia? She left an entire year before Gan's presence had been made known.

"Why do you ask?" This could've been a trick. Gan had reason to protect and care for Malon. She was his only blood-relation in Hyrule beyond his father. A man Gan seemed to hate. But Gan had no reason not to betray or hurt Silvia.

"I met one once. She was…" he paused debating on how to phrase it, "rather upset."

"Then it couldn't be the one I know," Illiam turned to Gan who seemed to sigh on the inside. Their eyes met again, but Gan's gaze glance at Illiam's chest.

"How much did that hurt anyway?" Gan inquired, but his questioned faded. Illiam felt the warm scarlet of his eyes fade to silver. Gan's thoughts and memories became as clear as day. Just as everyone's thoughts whom laid eyes upon Illiam's chest for longer than a glance.

A life without a mother, a mother who died in childbirth- just like Silvia's mother. A life focused on training day in and day out. A hatred of his own father. A disgust for the women who worshiped him.

A deep respect and love for the only women to rebel against the King. Ladies Nabooru and Nasata. His birth mother and the mother who taught him honor. The woman who gave him the only memories he had of his mother. And…guilt.

Guilt for the pain his father caused. Guilt for the tears that had run down the young Sheikah's face. Whatever pain she had been feeling…it was his father's fault and Gan could do nothing.

Anger at his worthlessness. He was weak and could do nothing to prevent his father from hurting so many people. People who were too weak to protect themselves. It wasn't right. But they were just as worthless for not fighting back! No, he couldn't ask them to go to what would surely be their deaths.

Hope. May lawn. Malon. She needed him. She had someone else, but still she accepted him and cared for him. She was his family and didn't blame him for his father's actions. Gan could protect her. And maybe one day…he could find and protect that Sheikah girl. He could wipe away her tears and wrap her in his arms when she felt vulnerable. His arms that would protect her.

Illiam withdrew his power. Gan wasn't evil. Just closed off. And he might have been the one being that Silvia would ever open up to. If only because they shared similar pains.

"Illiam?"

"It wasn't a nice feeling," Illiam replied as he brought himself back to the present. The sorrows and pains of others had aged Illiam. His curse for being able to fully see other's inner tickings he guessed. "But sometimes I really believe it was well worth the pain I had to go through."

"Neat trick with the eyes," Gan's commented. Now his surface thoughts were covered, hidden from Illiam's silver gaze. "Can all Sheikah do that?"

"Just two. Me and the young Sheik," Illiam replied. Then he turned back toward the entrance and called back, "and I'm going to get lunch." He took off, Gan following close at his heel. Silvia's secret would remain as long as she wished it to. But what chance did the Gerudo Prince really have of discovering the truth behind the marks? Especially one as focused on physical well being as Gan. _'Come home soon Silvia. Things are going to get a whole lot more interesting.'_

* * *

_"Come on little one. Hit me!"_ the voice that Silvia had become accustomed to mocked her. She laughed, no matter how fast Silvia moved, Aivlis was just a step ahead of her. _"Can't you use the shadows better than that?"_ Over the time they had seen each other Aivlis had grown from a silhouette to a silhouette with free flowing hair and facial features. A disturbing image to any who were not accustomed to it. In that dark temple Aivlis was Silvia's only companion.

"Stand still," Silvia growled. Another swipe with her shadow blade, but to no avail. Silvia's energy was being drained from two sources. Aivlis existing and Silvia's fighting. Silvia stepped back and took deep breaths, but refused to buckle and fall. Her muscles ached and her body craved sleep, but her mind was determined to go on. Silvia had to become stronger. Physical attacks weren't getting her anywhere. So she began to focus her power and draw the shado-

_"Don't!"_ Aivlis' command broke her concentration, _"you're not strong enough yet little one. To draw in enough shadow to defeat me you will lose consciousness and I will not be able to return. You would be dead within the hour!"_ That was the other draw back to Aivlis. Silvia had to will her in and out of existing. The shadow couldn't control her own actions if they went against Silvia's will.

"Then how do I become stronger Aivlis!" Silvia cried in desperation, "I can either use my powers to fight or I can use them to keep you here. If I can't do both then I can't become stronger."

_"My young Sheik,"_ Aivlis cooed in a gentle voice, _"my Silvia. You are getting stronger. Every night your strength increases. And every time you use your shadows within this place they grow. In time you will become stronger than I. Until then it is my duty to protect you. You are the future leader of your people. You will have to protect so many that another must protect you. That is my job. It's my only purpose. However, you must in turn learn your limits. Learn how much of your power you can use compared to how much you have. Know every single aspect and every single inch of mind and body."_

"And that way I'll know when I should use my strength…and when I should use my curse," Silvia looked down at her hands. She reached back and traced over the eye on her back. Out loud, Silvia said, "Aivlis…I can't keep you out here for much longer. I need to sleep and to find something to eat. I have gone without food and rest for nearly…three days. "

_"If that is what you desire,"_ Aivlis bowed, _"you truly are gaining strength and wisdom. One day I shall stand before you with a full body and features to mirror your own. At that time no one will suspect I am nothing but a Shadow."_

"You are more than a shadow Aivlis," Silvia spoke as she watched as Aivlis' body seemed to be absorbed into the floor and returned to Silvia, "you are my friend." She allowed herself to sit and lean against a wall. When the burning began she turned on her side and took a deep sigh. The stone floor was cold against Silvia's skin, but she didn't mind. Her body had barely changed. She was only ten years of age, yet Aivlis appeared much taller sometimes. Silvia couldn't rest, so she closed her eyes and went into another temple of shadows, she went inside her mind.

_"Aivlis?" her voice called out. Her sapphire gaze looked over the world she had created. It resembled the place of her birth. The Shadow Realm. The original home of her people. The houses were long and tall, most close together. Silvia wondered why it had always been like this. In Kakariko the houses were farther apart and placed in no real pattern. Here they seemed to form a design she couldn't see from the ground.  
_  
"What is it little one?" _The voice came from behind her. As Silvia turned, her breath caught in her throat. Aivlis had long dark hair, the contrast of Silvia's own shimmering silver. Her skin was darker than Silvia's pale tone. Like Silvia, her top was barely a top, covering only the essentials, which were more than what the ten year old had. In fact, Aivlis looked years older than Silvia._

_"Why are you older?" Silvia's words echoed throughout the world as she took a few steps closer to Aivlis. Aivlis simply smirked and took a few steps towards Silvia. With each step Aivlis took she seemed to shrink in size until they were face to face. Aivlis was now Silvia's age.  
_  
"I have no real age Silvia. I am as old or young as I choose to be. Until you give me true form," _Aivlis chuckled as Silvia reached out her right hand. Aivlis mirrored the action and the two of them stood there. Scarlet red eyes stared back at Silvia.  
_  
_"Are you what I would have looked like…if I had my father's eyes?" Silvia could barely get the question out. She loved her mother-though she never knew her, but the bond that had existed between she and her father surpassed any she believe would ever form again.  
_  
"I'm afraid not my dear. You have your father's eyes. The Silver Eyes were his as well. His own Lis Noka was Niavlis, though you may have never seen him. You were searching for another answer weren't you?" _Aivlis inquire with concern. She grew older and wrapped her arms around Silvia. Gently she cooed,_ "You have your father's eyes, though they shine the blue of the sea."

_Silvia didn't care that Aivlis wasn't supposed to remember more than she did. Part of her knew Aivlis didn't. All of Aivlis' memories were from Silvia, with the exception of the knowledge only a Lis Noka has. Silvia allowed herself to lie in Aivlis' arms for a while before she stood away from her. "Do the Lis Noka have a clan name?"_

"We are of the Revlis clan. Why do you ask little one?" _Aivlis watched Silvia with growing curiosity. The question was a good sign to Silvia's current Trainer.  
_  
_"Revlis….Silver. We will always be together?" Silvia mused. Aivlis nodded her head and Silvia smiled to her. "Then I have no need to fear the unknown. We are the unknown. You are a Revlis and can take Silver form. I will learn to become a Silver who takes a Revlis form."  
_  
"If that is your wish little one," _Aivils cooed. Silvia waved to her shadow as she departed._

Once again Silvia felt the cold stone floor and pushed herself from the ground. She had rested enough for now. Food would come faster if Silvia could only become a shadow. Shadow Shifting. Silvia had done it in order to get to the Shadow Temple. The act took little energy and would take her anywhere. So Silvia concentrated on the shadows around her.

There were a few areas of Hyrule that connected to one another through 'warps'. The magic had been there since the beginning of Hyrule's birth. Each warp held darkness in its very core. Silvia reached out and felt for the darkness that would take her to the lost woods. Then she allowed her body to fall, being surrounded by the darkness and enjoyed the cool feeling of the shadows shifting over her skin. Soon she was standing in the Lost Woods.

There was game here if one were to go far enough into the woods. Ganondorf had sent monsters to take over the peaceful forest. The forest was once filled with life. Little fairies flickered about to play. Now the only real life there was the monsters. It was these monsters Silvia would need to hunt down.

Carefully stepping to avoid making any noise, Silvia heard a branch rustling and faded back into the shadows. She watched as two Kokiri emerged from one of the tunnels. One had the traditional red-orange hair protruding from an emerald green hat. He had a few freckles on his face and otherwise was no different from the rest of the forest children. The other, a girl, had hair to match the emerald shade of her tunic. No hat adorned her head, but instead a headband of a darker green hue.

"But Saria, it isn't safe!" his voice was slightly whiney as he pleaded with the girl named Saria. The girl simply turned to face him, there sapphire gazes meeting. Silvia's gaze still held her Silver hue, giving her an unclouded view of the two friends. She narrowed her eyes in concentration. Did Saria have a glow around her?

"Mido I'll be fine," Saria spoke gently. She placed her hand on Mido's shoulder, "he will come and save us. Until then I can't stand by and wait. It's been over two years since he left the forest." The worry in her voice was evident as her hand fell from his shoulder. "I just feel that I need to go and face this vile creature."

"What am I supposed to do until you get back?" Mido placed his hands on her shoulders, "while he gets to play hero and you go off to fight. I'm the leader, why wasn't I chosen to do this instead?"

"Mido," Saria sighed and gave him a gentle smile, "all I can ask is that you guard that tunnel and let no one pass. One day he will come back. Only our friends are allowed to pass okay?"

Silvia didn't want to stay and intrude anymore. She looked away and vanished into the shadows once more. Saria had held a green glow about her. And she had such Courage, willing to give everything up for her loved ones. Maybe Silvia could be like that one day. One day…but now, she needed some food.

* * *

"Again," her voice was harsh to their ears. Illiam continued to repeat the exercise routine his mother had concocted. He shifted his weight onto one leg and kicked out, quickly pressing all his weight into the ground and pushing off. His arms twisted with his upper torso. His body turned in the air his arms adding to his balance. He landed, pulling his kunei from his hidden pouch and stabbed his imaginary opponent. Then he returned to the starting position. Beside him, Sheik had completed the same routine with a little less finesse.

"Again," Impa commanded. Illiam held in the sigh, Gan wasn't far from where they were training. Instead of their routine he was practicing another. His muscles appeared relaxed as he pounded into the stone wall. And Gan would continue pounding until his hands bled. Then he was change to kicking. This wasn't unusual to Illiam. It was similar to how his own father had trained. What Illiam found unusual was the stone weights Gan had tied around his wrists and ankles to slow himself down. "Illiam."

"Yes Mother," Illiam replied. He tore his attention away and began training again. Leg out, jump, twirl, stab. This was getting boring. Illiam watched as Ingo entered into the Village to purchase some goods. Now this proved to be a possible interest. While his mother focused on Sheik's form, Illiam signaled Gan. Who in turn looked to Ingo and smirked.

"Lady Impa," Gan called from where he stood, never stopping his pace. She looked over and frowned-which meant, _'What do you want?_' "May Illiam and I be released temporarily? I have an errand I must run concerning one of my Father's Lords." As always his smooth talking got them out of training. Illiam much preferred the training he would get later from sparring with Gan. Gan may have been big, but he was surprisingly quick.

"Nice one," Illiam commented as they met up to follow Ingo.

"I thought so," he smirked and continued to the nearest building. Once they were behind it, Gan heaved himself onto the roof, followed shortly by Illiam. Illiam handed Gan a rather large pouch of Deku Nuts. "Let's see how he likes sudden flashes. Think he spooks as easy as the horses?"

"Dunno, let's find out," Illiam crouched low to the roof. Watching Ingo exit a building Illiam reached for a Deku Nut. He inquired to Gan, "are you ready?"

"Go do your Shadow thing," Gan replied. With that Illiam faded into the shadows and appeared on another roof. He heard the snap and chuckled when Ingo screamed in surprise. Then Illiam threw his own Deku Nut at the man's feet. Ingo spun around, but Illiam had gone to another roof top. Gan had thrown another and Illiam followed up. Ingo's scream was high pitched and terrified. Illiam felt his mother's presence and went to Gan's rooftop.

"We better go," Illiam hurried spoke. They jumped from the roof and ran back to the training ground Impa had set up in the graveyard for them. Once there they burst into laughter. Through his fits of laughter, Illiam managed to say, "Did you see the look on his face? He was spinning in circles!"

"That'll teach him for starving the horse!" Gan fell onto the ground with laughter. They continued laughing until a disproving feminine voice called out to them.

"Did you two have anything to do with Mr. Ingo's attack," Malon demanded. Her scarlet locks fell freely over her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes bore straight into Illiam. Illiam couldn't think of what to say…so he just smirked and tried to look innocent. Malon continued, "You did didn't you? Illiam! Gan! You two aren't getting any of the pie I was going to bake today."

"Pie? What kind?" Illiam inquired about the lost treasure, "Come on May, you know it was just some good fun. He wasn't hurt. Just a little startled is all. Why are you in the village? Visiting your Dad?" Talon had taken to sleeping anytime Malon wasn't around, it was good to see her and her Dad spend time together.

"I came to see you Illiam," Malon sighed as she turned, "Apple Cinnamon. I was going to make some Apple Cinnamon." That struck Illiam where it hurt. Malon knew he loved Apple Cinnamon. Especially when she made it. He stood up and touched his hand to her shoulder, "Yes Illy?"

"What can I say May?" Illiam tried giving her his winning smile, "I can't apologize if I don't mean it. And he deserved it the way he had been treating the horses. Can't you forgive your cousin and me for trying to get back at him for it?"

Malon looked like she was holding out, but soon relented and gave Illiam her beautiful smile. She sighed and waved her hand at Illiam and Gan. "You two finish your training for the day and come to the ranch. I'm sure Mr. Ingo won't mind you comin' over for dinner as long as his isn't late. So don't be late okay you two?"

"Whatever you say May," the two echoed as she left. Sheik was standing there just shaking his head at the two boys. Illiam and Gan had barely noticed when Sheik and Impa had returned to the training ground. Impa looked as if she wanted some answers, but Illiam and Gan simply returned to their training. It didn't matter anyway did it?

* * *

_"Silvia,"_ Aivlis called to her from the shadows of her mind while Silvia stirred the stew she had been tending to. _"There's a visitor at the door of the temple. I can't tell who it is though."_

"If you can't tell how am I supposed to know?" Silvia sighed as she stood. Aivlis formed from her shadow as she headed towards the entrance. It had been a little over three years since she came here. Silvia would be leaving this place in a year or so. Until then she considered this place her home. As she stood right inside the Temple's door she reached out onto the other side. The visitor was male…and not a Sheikah.

He felt familiar though. Silvia couldn't place his aura. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. That man. The one in the graveyard who had held her once. He was standing right outside the door to the temple. Silvia debated within herself. She didn't want to leave the temple early, but there he was! Right on the other side of the door. What was he even doing there?

"Little Sheikah," he called out from where he was. His voice was low, but she managed to hear his words, "if you're in there. I'm sorry. I might not have caused it, but I'm sorry for the pain this war gave you. One day we will meet again. And from that day I will protect you. No matter what."

She felt his aura leave and Silvia's heart began to pound. His voice had barely been audible, but she remembered it. Whoever the man with scarlet eyes was he was slowly winning her young heart. He must've been kind to care about someone he had never met before so much. She knew he was kind and brave and strong. The image she began to form in her mind made her feel at ease.

_"Careful. Things aren't always as we think."_ Her Shadow called to her, having felt the change in her disposition. She knew Aivlis just didn't want to see her dreams shattered. A dream of a man that shouldn't exist.

"I know…" Silvia sighed as she returned to her little campfire. Once again she and Aivlis would begin training after dinner.

* * *

_SK: Another Chapter Edited and Uploaded. Lucky for you guy i have up to Chapter 7 all typed out and simply needing edits. So once a week I shall be uploading a chapter. And hopefully at that point I will be typing a chapter a week. We can hope right? Well This will be me coming out of a rather long hiatus, or rather another attempt to. Well guys, let me know what you think._


End file.
